Under a Bridge
by SpiritDetective
Summary: Songfic to Under The Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. That belongs to J. K. Rowling The song is Under the Bridge by RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS. I also don't own that.  
  
Also to all readers of my Yu Yu Hakusho fics I will be making another soon, it may possibly be about Distant Thunder only from Yusuke's POV.  
  
Sometimes I feel Like I don't have a partner Sometimes I feel Like my only friend Is the city I live in The city of angels Lonely as I am Together we cry  
  
Harry sat in his room thinking about everything that had transpired. Hermione and Ron had both gone off with their own lives, after they had left Hogwarts. They had both run off leaving Harry alone, in the midst of all the chaos the had happened. With Sirius's death two years before he now had nobody to turn to, the Dursleys had cast him out the moment he graduated from Hogwarts. Harry was furious with himself. He knew he should have made plans for what to do once he got out of school, but he had put it off. Now he lived in a small ramshackle apartment with a low paying job. It seemed to him that he had had no friends, Ron and Hermione had gone off into the world. The night before they left Hogwarts the had all spoken to each other. They promised to see each-other now and then but, they would never be all-together, gathered in one place, as close as they were, ever again. Or, that's at least what Harry felt. Indeed it seemed that the only place he could feel happy at, his only friend was the city he lived in. It was a small town right out-side of Hogsmeade. He went there often because it reminded him of other times, times that now seemed so long ago. He left his apartment and went for a walk.  
  
I drive on her streets 'Cause she's my companion I walk through her hills 'Cause she knows who I am She sees my good deeds And she kisses me windy I never worry Now that is a lie  
  
As he walked the Hogsmeade he gazed around. He recognized everywhere they had been as friends. He walked up a hill, and gazed out the fence that surrounded it. There in the distance was the Shrieking Shack. It was there that in their third year Harry learned what really happened between, Sirius , his parents, and Pettigrew. The wind kicked up and Harry could smell wet dirt. A storm baas coming, he could tell. And sure enough there were clouds in the distance, dark, rain clouds. He felt dreadful, he was bereft and alone. In fact, he had got a letter from Hermione just that morning it suggested they meet somewhere around there. But, the letter said to meet at one o' clock. And it was now nearing five. Harry had waited for four hours for her, and she still didn't show. Harry was now getting very worried, what if something had happened to her?  
  
I don't ever want to feel Like I did that day Take me to the place I love Take me all the way  
  
It reminded him of the time in their fifth year that Cho and Harry had got into a argument. She stormed off and refused to speak to him for a good while. He felt horrible that day, and he never wanted to feel like that again. But, unfortunately nothing goes as planned. It was happening now. Thoughts were flashing through Harry's head like a rocket. Was she just simply delayed? Had she met someone else and completely forgot about him? Or did she get into some sort of accident.  
  
It's hard to believe That there's nobody out there It's hard to believe That I'm all alone At least I have her love The city she loves me Lonely as I am Together we cry  
  
It was now getting dark and the rain was starting to come down. Depressed Harry finally,turned to go. He looked over the edge of a bridge. The rain made soft ripples as it quietly hit the waters surface. The lights from the shops and houses reflected onto the river's running water. Harry admitted that she just wasn't coming and turned to go. But then, a thought struck him. He reached into his robes and pulled out a knife. It wasn't very sharp, it was actually a meat knife to cut the meat at the res truant he worked at. He looked from the water to the blade in his hand and thought.  
  
I don't ever want to feel Like I did that day Take me to the place I love Take me all that way  
  
He planned to go under the bridge and cut himself. That way his blood would go into the water and he would be partly there forever. "No-one cares anyway" he thought. He doubted Hermione or Ron would ever miss him.  
  
Under the bridge downtown Is where I drew some blood Under the bridge downtown I could not get enough Under the bridge downtown Forgot about my love Under the bridge downtown I gave my life away  
  
Then he cut once,it stung and bled but the wound wasn't deep. He was about to do it again when a voice called out. "Harry!"  
  
It was Hermione. "Harry I'm really sorry, I was really delayed, I overslept. Harry, I... she began but then stopped once she saw Harry's bleeding arm, and the knife in his hand. Like the clever girl she was she immediately figured it out. "Oh, Harry..."  
  
"Hermione...Look...No one cares..." he began  
  
Hermione cut in with her usual bossy tone but there was concern mingled in it. "That's not true Harry. I care....I really do... please.."she said, her eyes beginning to tear," Don't ever do that again...ever."  
  
Then she carefully wrapped Harry's arm in a handkerchief of hers and they walked back to Harry's apartment together.  
  
"Well," Harry thought,"as long as Hermione's with me,I never will have to feel that way again."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. That belongs to J. K. Rowling The song is Under the Bridge by RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS. I also don't own that.  
  
Also to all readers of my Yu Yu Hakusho fics I will be making another soon, it may possibly be about Distant Thunder only from Yusuke's POV. 


End file.
